Nightwing
Nightwing, real name Dick Grayson, is a character from DC Comics. He was the first Robin ''and has become a superhero in his own right. He previously fought Daredevil in the 99th episode of ''DEATH BATTLE, Nightwing VS Daredevil. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nightwing vs Ben Reilly * Nightwing vs Daredevil (Completed Fanon Version) * Captain America vs Nightwing (Completed) * Donatello vs. Nightwing * Nightwing vs Hawkeye * Leonardo vs. Nightwing (Completed) * Luigi Vs. Nightwing (Completed) * Nightwing vs New Goblin * Rook VS Nightwing (Completed) * Shego vs Nightwing * Spiderman VS Nightwing (Abandoned) * Nightwing vs. The Winter Soldier As Robin * Luigi vs Robin * Robin VS Robin * Tommy Oliver vs Robin Battles Royale * Robin Battle Royale (Completed) * Teen Titans Battle Royale (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Carter Grayson (Power Rangers) * Cyclops * Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Falcon * Gambit * Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) * Ibuki * Iron Fist * Jango Fett (Star Wars) * Ken Masters * Lie Ren * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Mockingbird * Nightcrawler * Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) * Stan Marsh (South Park) * Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) * Sun Wukong * Toyohiro Kanedaichi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * War Machine History Dick Grayson was a twelve-year-old acrobat who is of the Flying Grayson, trained in acrobatics from birth. While on tour in Gotham City, Dick overheard a infamous crime lord Tony Zucco extorting the circus owner for protection money. When the owner refused, Dick was forced to watch his family die when their trapeze act was sabotaged. Dick spend a few months in the uncaring juvenile services system before he was adopted by Bruce Wayne to be his ward. This resulted with Dick learning of Bruce's secret identity as Batman, eventually winning his mentor over to let him help him as his crime-fighting partner: Robin, the Boy Wonder. Years later, once of age, Dick leaves Bruce's shadow and donned the identity of Nightwing. Death Battle Info (Official) Skills *Expert acrobat *Peak human physique *Mastered over 10 martial arts **Aikido, Capoeira, Judo, Ninjutsu, etc. *Detective training *Escapology expert *Stealth mastery *Firearms expertise *Computer hacking Equipment *Triple-weave Kevlar suit **Domino Mask ***GPS, thermal vision, electromagnetic wave scanner **10,000 volt electric shock **Fire & electric resistant **Gauntlets ***Stores gadgets in compartments *Eskrima sticks **50,000 volt tasers *Wing Dings *Gadgets **Smoke pellets, grapple gun, lockpicks, wrist darts Feats *Dodged a gunshot at point-blank range *Punched through a brick wall *Survived a 140 foot fall *Patrolled for 96+ hours w/ no sleep *Considered "the world's greatest acrobat" *Performed a 25 mile freefall *Defeated Ra's al ghul, Blockbuster, Jason Todd & Deathstroke Death Battle Info (Fanon) Dick is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing a peak human level of agility/strength/endurance from undergoing a vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman. His genius intellect allows him to understanding various sciences that allows him to build his own gadgets and equipment. He is a trained detective, with a keen eye and experience in forensics. He is an expert interrogator, and has a very logical mind; he is able to create plans and strategies that effectively take down his opponent. Robin is a master escapologist, marksman, pilot, thief and impersonator, having masqueraded as various identities for infiltration. Dick also learned various forms of martial arts across the globe (Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jiu-jitsu, Shotokan Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjitsu, Boxing and Tang Soo Do) and created his own fighting style. He is also Multi-lingual (French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Farsi, Mandarin and Cantonese, and has some knowledge of Romany and the alien language of Tamaran). Robin For a preteen, the first Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability possible for his age, with his physical characteristics greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His suit is composed of light body armor that protects from forceful impact (including bullets), yet still allows for great mobility. It incorporates a cape made of high-density polymerized titanium that serves as flexible armor, and has resilience to heavy artillery and various kinds of high-intensity flame, even that generated by superhumans like Hot Spot. His boots have platforms made of metal, giving traction in most terrains and weighing his kicks for considerably more power. Robin's gloves featured a built-in computer system with holographic interface. Although capable of scanning and wireless connectivity where appropriate, USB and TRS connector cables and a USB port are included. Like Batman, Robin wears a utility belt that gives him access to a wide array of tools like pick locks, tracking devices, and a flash light inside the various compartments. These the compartments also include Birdarangs, a collapsible metal staff whose composition is strong enough to block energy blasts and support a large amount of weight or split into two Eskrima sticks, Smoke Pellets, Flash Bombs, Ammunition Discs, Grapple Gun, Bola, and Taser. Nightwing As a yound adult, Nightwing's uniform is made of a Nomex fire-resistant, triple-weave Kevlar-lined material. It is an excellent protection against damage, and it's also electrically insulated. The suit is designed to be light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. Nightwing's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. As such, his costume has fewer body-armor inlays than Batman's, anticipating a decreased need for shock-absorption and an increased capacity for motion. In spring-loaded pouches in the back of his costume, Nightwing carries a pair of Escrima sticks made from an unbreakable polymer that are wielded as both offensive and defensive weapons. Some depictions have displayed these tools with the mechanism to shoot a grappling hook attached to a swing line. * Nightwing Gauntlets: Each gauntlet's sections can contain a wide array of equipment, such as sonic or smoke pellets, modified batarangs ("Wing-Dings"), knockout gas capsules and throwing tracers. The right gauntlet is also equipped with a 100,000-volt stun gun. * Nightwing Boots: Like the gauntlets, his boots can carry vital elements like flares, a rebreather as protection against any airborne non-contact toxins, a mini-computer equipped with fax, modem, GPS and a minidisk rewritable drive. Other items are lock picks, a first aid kit, a mini-cellphone, flexi-cuffs, antitoxin assortment, signal flares, wireless listening devices and a small halogen flashlight. Batman In one possible future, Dick assumes the mantle of Batman after Bruce died and takes Damian Wayne as his ward. Feats * Founding member of the Teen Titans. * Succeeded Bruce Wayne as Batman after his presumed death * Beats the crap out of Batman proclaiming that he isn't his boy *He snuck up on and actually harmed Batman who had the powers of Superman at the time * Generally regarded as the greatest human acrobat in the DC universe, being able to do a quadruple somersault. * Defeated Jason Todd despite being electrocuted, taking Scarecrow's fear gas, and taking multiple bat tranquilizers to the face * Was one of the candidates to take Abin Sur's place as Green Lantern until Hal Jordan beat him to it * Breaks free from the jaws of a Killer Whale, which can deliver a bite force of 19,000 PSI one of the strongest in the animal kingdom *Takes down KGBeast *Dodges multiple sniper rounds *Just for fun, solves 4 cases on America's Most Wanted in a single morning *Stalemates Cassandra Cain, one of the best martial artists in the world and daughter of Lady Shiva *An enraged teenage Dick Grayson dodges a maze full of lasers *Hits Gorilla Grodd hard enough with his escrima sticks to make him bleed *Stalemates Azrael in a sword duel *Dodges machine gun fire from a SWAT team despite being cornered *As Robin disarms Wonder-Woman of her sword with a Batarang *Dominates Bronze Tiger who is skilled enough to give Batman a hard time *Survived being shot in the back of his head by a .32 bullet *Before he became Robin he solved a riddle that Batman himself couldn't *Defeats Arsenal, the protegee of Green Arrow and one of the best marksmen in the DC Universe *With the clues left behind at Wayne Manor, he deduced that Batman is trapped in time *Is stated by Scarecrow that his willpower is second only to Batman and is officially second only to Batman as a martial artist *Dodges 200 rounds per minute from a flying gunmen *Bested Ra's Al Ghul in a sword duel, who has stalemated Batman himself multiple times *Impaled on his side and is still able to defeat the White Knight *Was able to find his way out of a maze before The Flash could *Intercepts Two-Face's coin with a Batarang before it could land back in his palm *Pulls a Batman on Batman *Was able to restrain a superhuman Talon with one foot while fighting off several minions of the Court of Owls at the same time *Sneaks up on and away from the speedster Jesse Quick, and proved difficult to find despite Jesse actively looking for him for over an hour *Defeats Deathwing, his alternate evil self *Solves a mystery before Batman could, impressing him *Dominates the superhuman mercenary Deathstroke **Was able to dodge gunfire from Slade who can think and react faster than a normal human and is a master marksmen *Makes Scarecrow talk, impressive since Crane states that he fears only Batman *Defeats a Talon by impaling his escrima stick into the brain, disabling the Talon's healing factor *Solves a homicide case that remained unsolved for 15 years * Sort of a chick magnet * Holds his own against a Batman clone created by Darkseid's new god scientist Dessad, who has all of the original Batman's skill and physical abilities and had just taken a dip into the Lazarus Pit granting him superhuman physicality and temporarily making him insane * Arguably one of the strongest non-metahumans in the DC universe, from taking out opponents larger than himself to knocking out the likes of Cinderblock. Flaws * Same weaknesses as any other mortal man * As Robin, Dick's small frame and lack of power was a weakness. Despite his intense training with Batman, he usually had to resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes, rather than taking them head-on like other sturdier heroes. * Despite being a team leader, the reasons ranging from his immature and childish overconfidence to his experience as Batman's sidekick, he has a lack of conventional teamwork and runs off abruptly to either scout ahead or perform some other sort of task * He is incredibly impulsive and desperate to prove himself * Reckless and takes life-threatening situations quite lightly * It was once blackmailed to go to a dance with the daughter of killer moth, Kitty * Despite wanting to separate himself from his mentor, he is just as distrusting to others as Batman is * Gets his arm broken, like a lot. * Humiliated by Harley Quinn * He was killed by Batman (The Batman Who Laughs) Gallery Dick Grayson Robin.jpg|''As Robin'' IMG_8746.JPG|"Holy 1960s Batman!" - Robin (Burt Ward) Dick-Grayson.jpg|Nightwing (in red) Injustice_Nightwing.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Detectives Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Injustice characters Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Tragic Character Category:Justice League Members